bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is the sequel to BioShock, and is designed to continue the grand storyline of the underwater metropolis, Rapture. It is scheduled for release February 9, 2010. BioShock 2 will capitalize and improve upon the high-quality effects, unique gameplay elements, and immersive atmosphere that defined the first game. It has been confirmed that Irrational Games is not developing the game. Instead, 2K Marin is the developing team. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games2K Games on Wikipedia stated that the "Sea of Dreams" subtitle had been dropped. It was revealed that the subtitle was simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not a subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN __TOC__ Story The game takes place ten years after the first game, and Rapture is even worse off than it was before. After the events of the first game, there are not enough Little Sisters left to satisfy the Splicers' ADAM addiction, causing them to become even more insane and hostile than before. Andrew Ryan, the creator of Rapture, having been deceased for years, left no one to maintain the city, and no one for the Splicers to listen to. In the state that it is in, Rapture is destined to fall. Things change, however, following the rise of Sofia Lamb, a former psychiatrist and political rival of Ryan. Lamb is Ryan's opposite in every way and has now taken over Rapture and made dramatic changes. While Ryan believed in the genius of the individual mind, Lamb believes in the collective effort and the power of the community. She is an altruist and her beliefs have corrupted her into forming a cult known as the Rapture Family. This belief spreads through Rapture, causing Splicers to follow her and Father Wales, the deranged priest of her religion. While the Rapture Family spreads a sense of unity and duty to the world, it also serves to further her own secretive personal agenda. The cult also emphasizes use of the butterfly theme, indicating some kind of rebirth of Rapture. Another mystery explored by the game is that of the Big Sister, who came back to Rapture after being taken to the surface as a Little Sister. Mechanizing herself in a similar fashion to the Big Daddies, she returns to the surface and kidnaps several little girls. She brings them down to Rapture and turns them into Little Sisters, who can now produce ADAM for the increasingly desperate Splicers. As time passes, more Big Sisters appear in Rapture, creating an army, who are now under the employment of Dr. Lamb. Eventually the "original" Big Sister disappears. The remaining Big Sisters are now the main protection of Rapture, and they viciously hunt down anyone who disrupts the balance of power. In BioShock 2, the player will take on the role of Subject Delta, the first Big Daddy ever successfully bonded to a Little Sister. He has all the abilities, weapons and strengths of a regular Big Daddy while maintaining his sanity and free will. He is awakened from his ten-year-long hibernation by an unknown force, and wonders what has happened to this once beautiful metropolis. He then sets off to search for the one thing that is important to him and that he believes hasn't changed: the Little Sister he bonded with before his hibernation. That is when he comes into conflict with Lamb and the Rapture Family, who are also searching for this little one. Lamb cannot let Delta interfere with her plans and will do anything to stop him from finding this Little Sister. Unlike regular Big Daddies, Delta can also use plasmids. He will be able to combine plasmids, and dual-wield them with weapons at the same time, allowing for powerful combos. He also has the ability to use Gene Tonics. Delta treads through Rapture, searching for answers and looking for his Little Sister. In an effort to stop Lamb, he teams up with Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, as she desires to save the Little Sisters, and he also forms an uneasy partnership with Augustus Sinclair, inventor of the Vita-Chamber and former CEO of Sinclair Solutions, a plasmid development company. Although Sinclair seems to mean well, his intentions toward Rapture, and Delta, remain unknown. The storyline of this game will work with either the "good" or the "bad" ending of the first game. If Jack killed all of the Little Sisters, it is said that Tenenbaum escaped with all the others, with the same effect as if Jack rescued all of the sisters. There will also be flashback sequences on how Delta came to be a Big Daddy, and why he wasn't present in the events of BioShock. Choices will have a huge effect in the game, as there will be more than just harvesting or rescuing, and the choices made will have an overall effect of the story. Characters *Subject Delta: The protagonist of the game. He is the first Big Daddy to be successfully bonded to a Little Sister, and has the ability to use plasmids and gene tonics. He awakens from a state of hibernation he was put in ten years ago, and is determined to find the Little Sister he bonded with several years ago. *Eleanor Lamb: The Little Sister bonded to Delta before his hibernation. What happened to her, her whereabouts, and her connection to Sofia Lamb is unknown at this point. *Brigid Tenenbaum: She's back, along with her desire to save the Little Sisters. Once again it seems that she will be helping the player during the course of the game. *Sofia Lamb: The main antagonist in the game, Lamb is an altruist with an ideology very different from Ryan's. She believes everyone has a duty in the world, and has taken over Rapture which she rules with an iron fist. *Father Wales: One of Lamb's lieutenants, Father Wales resides in Siren Alley and is the main enforcer of Lamb's vision. He is responsible for altering that vision into a cult easily understood by the Splicers. *Augustus Sinclair: The inventor of the Vita-Chamber is still alive during the events of Bioshock 2. Delta meets him in person early in the game, after he asks the player to lend him service upon entering Ryan Amusements. Gameplay Player Attributes *A flashlight is built into Subject Delta's suit, and this handy tool will turn on and off automatically as needed, allowing the player to investigate even the darkest hallway or corner with ease *To add to the immersive experience, the player will be able to look down and see their character's feet, or look into mirrors or puddles of water to see themselves as they appear in the game *Delta's suit allows him to survive the pressure of the ocean, enabling him to walk outside of Rapture to progress, explore, take a breather from the action within and even harvest ADAM-yielding sea slugs on the ocean floor *When injured a great deal, all sounds heard will become muffled until the damage recedes from lack of damage for a period of time Weapons The player will have access to all of the Big Daddy weapons from the first game, as well as new ones. *Drill: Replaces the Wrench as a standard melee weapon. Unlike the Wrench, the Drill can be upgraded and requires Drill Fuel to perform more powerful attacks. *Rivet Gun: Replaces the Pistol. Medium to long range and fairly powerful. *Gatling Gun: Replaces the Machine Gun. A minigun-like weapon with a high rate of fire and good damage. *Double-Barreled Shotgun: Replaces the Shotgun. This gun seems to have the same attributes as its predecessor. *Cannon: Replaces the Grenade Launcher. Able to fire explosives at enemies. *Spear Gun: Replaces the Crossbow. A very powerful long-range weapon. *Hack Tool: Fires darts able to hack machines from a distance. *Research Camera: This tool will return in the sequel, but takes videos instead of still photographs. It also no longer pauses the game. Plasmids *The player is a Prototype Big Daddy, and as such he can use plasmids unlike his later counterparts. *All eleven plasmids from the original game will be returning to the sequel, although some will present a few changes. For example Hypnotize, the successor to Hypnotize Big Daddy, allows the player to hypnotize Splicers as well as Big Daddies. *New plasmids such as Geyser Trap, Aero Dash and the Houdini Plasmid (all of them multiplayer only) have been confirmed. *The player can now wield weapons and plasmids simultaneously, allowing for powerful combos. *EVE Hypos are fed to Delta intraveinously, so the player will be able to fight while filling up their EVE reserves. *Upgrading a plasmid unlocks an alternate use: for example, Incinerate! can be charged to produce a fireball at level Two, and at level Three it can be fired continuously, in a way similar to a flamethrower. *Plasmids can be combined. For example, firing Incinerate! into a Cyclone Trap will create a flaming trap. Gene Tonics *Gene Tonics are no longer categorized, meaning the player can choose to equip more than six Tonics of the same type at a time, to a maximum of eighteen. *New Tonics will be making an appearance such as Fire Storm and Keen Observer while most of the Tonics in the previous game will remain. Hacking *Hacking has been made into a more effective strategy by allowing the player to heal and upgrade their Security Bots. *In single-player, the player will not leave the game screen to hack; the mini-game will occur in real time on the main game screen. *In multiplayer, hacking will be a time-based progress bar rather than a mini-game. *Players will have the choice to either hack up close, or from a distance with the Hack Tool. Big Daddies and Little Sisters *These pairs will be present in BioShock 2. *As usual, the player will have to kill the Big Daddy to get the ADAM from the Little Sister. However, the "Rescue" option is not immediately available. Instead, the player can either opt to "Harvest" or "Adopt" the Little Sister. *If the player chooses to adopt, the Little Sister will ride on Delta's shoulder until she finds a body to feed on. When the player lets her down, she will begin to harvest the body, causing Splicers to attack. Though she cannot be killed, Splicers will interrupt the ADAM progress bar by attacking her, meaning the player will be under constant attack until the progress bar fills up. After the mini-mission is complete (she is done harvesting ADAM), the player will receive some ADAM and she will get back on Delta's shoulders. *When the player comes to a Little Sister Vent, they will again be given the choice to harvest, but this time they can also choose to save her like in the first game and sending her to the vent. *When a Little Sister is in the player's care, she will warn them of the Big Sister's approach by singing in a worried voice. Locations thumb|300px|right Adonis Luxury Resort (Campaign) The first level of BioShock 2. It is a Greek-themed, high class resort area in Rapture were the upper-class citizens would come to relax and get Plasmid-based rejuvenation treatments. Seen in a recent GameSpot interview. Atlantic Express (Campaign) A ruined train station, and home to Dr. Tenenbaum's new safe house. Delta will have to use one of the trains to get to another part of the city after meeting with Tenenbaum. Ryan Amusements (Campaign) A theme park designed to make the young children of Rapture fear the surface world, and convince them never to leave their underwater home. A video of Ryan Amusments follows. thumb|300px|right|15 minutes of Ryan Amusments Pauper's Drop (Campaign) The poor district of Rapture, where the underpaid workers lived. It did not exist when Rapture was founded, rather it was built by the workers. Andrew Ryan himself did not know of its existence. Siren Alley (Campaign) The Red Light district of Rapture. This used to be the place where construction workers and artist would show off their skills. After the fall of Rapture, they fell from grace and had to resort to selling themselves. A sit-down talk video about some of Siren Alley follows. Dionysus Park (Campaign) The sixth level in the game. After draining the water out of the area, the player is required to enter it. There is also believed to be carnival rides, such as a carousel. Fontaine Futuristics (Campaign) One of the last levels in the game, this area presumably contains the ADAM research facilities. Brigid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong worked here under Frank Fontaine, before they were hired by Andrew Ryan, as mentioned by various audio diaries in the first game. The Big Sister is said to have restarted the machinery and equipment in this area in order to provide ADAM and plasmids to the remaining citizens of Rapture. Also contains Fontaine Headquarters. Possible Locations *Rapture Zoo (an area cut from the first game, though seeing as how over ten years have passed since the fall of Rapture, it's unlikely there would be any living animals left). *Rapture underground tunnels (under the city, or the internal workings and plumbing of the city. Even though unreliable artwork was realized, many hints have brought this location a possibility). *Rapture Stadium (the Pigskin Splicers seen in the first game in the Farmer's Market area wore football jerseys and pads adorned with the names of Rapture Football teams). *Sinclair Solutions (mentioned in the multiplayer part of the game. It may appear as a full level in the single player). Enemies Splicers The original Splicers (Thuggish, Leadhead, etc.) will be upgraded/more powerful versions due to ten more years of splicing. They will rely on group tactics to defeat Subject Delta, as he is much stronger than they are individually. The new Brute Splicers emerge as the most formidable Splicer opponents. They will present some of the more difficult battles faced in BioShock 2. It is probable that they will be the Splicer equivalent of a mini-boss, similar to the Big Daddies and the Big Sisters. In a Podcast from 2K Marin, it was mentioned that there would be new Splicers, with new capabilities. Big Daddies The Rosie and Bouncer will be returning as the protectors of the Little Sisters while they gather. However, a new type of Big Daddy, the Rumbler, will join them. Big Sister Though there was an 'original' Big Sister, by the time of the second game there are several of them. They are in the employ of Sofia Lamb as assassins and gatherers of Little Sisters, charged with eliminating those who would disrupt Rapture's ADAM ecology. These enemies are extremely powerful, boasting plasmids more potent than that of any other Splicer. Their other means of attack is through the use of an oversized ADAM syringe attached to their arm, and they are able to replenish lost health by draining dead or living Splicers of their ADAM. Security Devices Security machines make their return, and Miniature Turrets make their introduction. This turret can be deployed by the player through the use of their Hack Tool, and enemy turrets are deployed by the Rumbler. Multiplayer .]] The multiplayer part of this game will focus on a prequel experience, pitting player against player as plasmid test subjects prior the fall of Rapture. Players will take on the role of plasmid test subjects for Sinclair Solutions2K Games Details BioShock 2 Multiplayer, article by Steve Watts, 1Up.com. According to PC Gamer, multiplayer mode takes place in 1959, a year before the events of the first game. There will be "story elements" and certain new plasmids that can only be used in multiplayer. Some levels will be set in partly recognizable areas from the first game, but set before the fall of rapture and thus in a more serene light. Players will have to unlock experience points to unlock new weapons, tonics, and plasmids to customize characters. Characters *Barbara Johnson (Housewife) *Buck Raleigh (Businessman) *Danny Wilkins (Athlete) *Jacob Norris (Welder) *Mlle Blanche de Glace (Actress) *Naledi Atkins (Pilot) *Suresh Sheti (Magician) *Zigo d’Acosta (Fisherman) Features *Play as a Rosie or kill it (it will act as a power-up). As a Rosie, players will have access to the entire Rosie arsenal, including a Big Daddy stomp, six proximity grenades, and unlimited rivets. Health and attack power will be dramatically augmented, but they lose the ability to replenish health, as well as use Plasmids. Big Daddies yield a much higher ADAM reward than normal enemies. *Collect ADAM to level up and reveal more story. *Power up Plasmids for more powerful attacks. *Five game modes and two alterations for a total of seven. *Use three loadouts to switch weapons during respawns. *Ten-player matches. *Pre-game menu is a 3D modeled apartment. *Personalized characters. *Each character will have access to a series of melee weapons. *The player's avatar will change as they make progress: the more they splice, the uglier and more insane their character gets. This is represented by visual as well as audio cues.http://www.pcgamer.com/pdfs/Bioshock2.pdf *Plasmids are more dynamic in how they react with the environment (If the player has Incinerate! and lights an oil slick, they could put it out with Winter Blast). *In the fourth BioShock 2 Podcast from the Cult of Rapture, there is mention of there being ten official maps shipped with the game, hinting toward DLC maps later on. *There are forty levels of character development in multiplayer. When the player's character levels up, he/she will also be promoted in Sinclair Solutions' hierarchy: for example, one may advance from the Bronze Club to the Silver Society. There are a total of four overarching ranks. Videos Sea of Dreams Trailer The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small doll resembling a Big Daddy. Also, a butterfly is seen crawling out of a barnacle on the Bioshock 2 logo toward the end. This resembles Sofia Lamb's belief that butterflies mark the rebirth of Rapture. Seen here. Hunting the Big Sister This ten-minute walkthrough has provided much of what we know about BioShock 2. It is analogous to the "Hunting the Big Daddy" videoHunting The Big Daddy at GameTrailers.com from the original BioShock. It has been featured and/or referenced by several different sources, including Game Informer and GameTrailers.com. The full video can be found here. E3 Gameplay trailer At E3 2009, 2K Games released a gameplay trailer for BioShock 2, seen here. It seems to be composed of free-camera shots of the beta level used in the "Hunting the Big Sister" video. However, since it was the beta level, it is assumed none of these shots will have any bearing on the full game. Multiplayer Trailer On September 3, 2009, a BioShock 2 multiplayer trailer was released from GameTrailers.com, seen on the right. The trailer showcases multiple Splicers engaged in free-for-all and team combat, wielding various weapons and plasmids. GTTV BioShock 2 Episode On October 22, 2009 a new episode of Game Trailers TV was released on Spike. This episode, dedicated almost entirely to BioShock 2, divulged a huge amount of information about the game. Viewable here. Bioshock 2 Launch Trailer Released on February 3rd, this video shows a cinematic resembling "The Myth of Atlantis" video.thumb|300px|right Extra Information For more information on BioShock 2, visit these sites: *The official Bioshock 2 Web site went live on October 29th, 2009. *A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. For more information, see There's Something in the Sea. *''BioShock 2'' wallpapers and icons (first added April 21, 2009) can be found at the Cult of Rapture's Download Page. PCGamer magazine will also cover the multiplayer modes for BioShock 2 in its next issue. *For more BioShock 2 related videos, go to GameSpot.com. *Kotaku *[http://gameinformer.com/NR/rdonlyres/BBD90755-D289-429A-9B4C-A4322FB44313/17881/gi_bioshock2.jpg Game Informer Cover] *[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioshock-2-multiplayer-unveiled Eurogamer Multiplayer unveiled] *[http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/18/bioshock-2-garry-schyman-interview.aspx Game Informer interview with Garry Schyman] References de:BioShock 2 fr:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer